


I NEED U to RUN (Spring Day is not coming, Not Today)

by nochugarush



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bangtan will play the major roles here, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multiple Relationships, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other fandoms will only be there as minor characters, Psychological Thriller, Sex where the other one was not mentally stable, Wide Age Gap, and coffee fueled, but only slight?, idk how to tag tbh, or maybe not, this thing is so freaking dark so please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochugarush/pseuds/nochugarush
Summary: Min Yoongi is the new doctor at Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital and was assigned to a certain patient named Jeon Jeongguk to fix his mental health, little did he know Jeongguk would ruin his.--© nochugarush | 2017It's gonna be one hell of a ride *evil laugh*





	1. A Red Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So here's my first ever fanfiction written for this fandom. Just a couple of things first before we proceed.
> 
> 1\. This is some American Horror Story shit. So, if you don't like that genre or uncomfortable with anything of sort, kindly click the back button and save yourself.  
> 2\. Now, if you are into some dark shit, please bear with me. I'm not a good writer (yet?) but I'm trying my best to write this as dark as possible (hehe)  
> 3\. I am in no way knowledgeable with Clinical Psychology (also not yet, maybe once I graduate lol) but I am doing some research as I write this fic.
> 
> Now that's out of the way here's a [playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/joiejanana/playlist/1eynztZsz3146aWU1yEQc1/) for you and a [padlet](https://padlet.com/haineko/kv2g9lmxr9gy) full of inspiration to help you visualize the story. (Don't worry there won't be any horrendous graphics there)
> 
> Enjoy.

 

A sudden gust of cold wind blew, shaking the bare tree awake from its slumber. It was a peaceful sight to see, snow covered branches swaying against the wind, a moving silhouette against the sunset. Everything was normal except for the pair of shoes hanging from one of its branches. A boy with a shock of pink hair was looking at it, trying to come up with a plan on how to retrieve them.

 

"Ya! What are you standing there for? Come on it's time to go" another boy was running to where the other was, still looking at the pair of shoes. His purple hair disheveled from the wind. "What are you looking at?" he asked the boy again as he followed his line of sight. "Oh" he whispered before moving his eyes back to the boy next to him, then down to his feet, making sure that he has his own shoes on.

 

"Hyung, do you know whose shoes are those?" the boy asked, finally giving his attention to the other one.

 

"I have no idea but if you're thinking of climbing up that tree to get those I'm telling you now, DON'T" he gave the younger one a stern look. He was a foot taller than him and his deep voice exudes authority. "You can't even keep yours tied properly, see?" he scolded the boy as he bent down before him to tie his shoelaces. "I can't have you tripping down today, we cannot stop no matter what so please be mindful of everything alright?"

 

"Thanks hyung! You're the best" he said, smiling down at him eyes turning to crescents.

 

The older one ruffled his hair before taking his small hand in his bigger one "Let's go the others are waiting" he looked at him fondly, dimples appearing when he smiled. "Don't let go okay?" he said one last time before they started to walk away.

 

"Never" the younger one whispered.

 

...

 

Footsteps echoed against the silence of the trees. The wind was harsh and biting cold but none of the boys stopped running. The snow started to fall a minute ago but even that will not stop them, it only made them move faster, as if trying to see if they can reach their destination first before a single snowflake reach the ground.

 

When they finally made it, they were cold and aching all over. They didn’t even have time to catch their breaths before three pairs of hands reached out to them, others attempting to massage their sore muscles, others simply rubbing their skin for warmth.

 

“What took you so long?” a brown haired boy with wide shoulders asked them. It was more of a grunt than an actual sentence but his voice was full of concern.

 

“No time for questions, the train is coming” a deep voice from somewhere alerted them. It was coming from the figure crouched down on the ground, left ear pressed against the cold tracks.

 

Soon enough, they heard the whistle of the train cut through the air. Six boys stood in a crooked line waiting for what was about to come. Their hearts were beating faster as each second passed by. This was it. The moment they were all waiting —  no, dreaming for —  to happen. Their days of sneaking out and observing the train schedule was not in vain. They were just on time. More snowflakes were falling down now and the cold was seeping into their bones but they were all burning with both excitement and fear. They have not even realized that they were holding each other’s hands, their grip becoming tighter as anticipation creeps through their veins.

 

“Hyung” someone said. It was the boy in the middle, snowflakes adorned his brown hair, two huge front teeth pressed against his lower lip.

 

The smoke from the train’s engine rose up to the sky, like wings of a raven in flight.

 

“Yes?” the rest of them said in unison, unsure of to whom the boy was speaking to.

 

They can hear the wheels of the train turning, approaching them fast.

 

“Promise me that none of you will ever leave me after this okay?” his voice was shaking when he answered, but they all understood him because that was what they were thinking of as well.

 

“You’ll never walk alone Jeonggukie” another boy assured him, flashing a smile so bright it could have been the sun itself.

 

The train was now visible, whistling louder than they ever heard before.

 

“Ready?”

 

_1 …_

_2 …_

_3 …._

 

Everyone broke into a run then, chasing the freight train that passed by. According to their observation, the last section of the train was always open for some reason and they can jump on it if they were fast enough. So they did. Weeks of training their bodies for this moment — plus the adrenaline that was pumping through their veins — made them move forward. On and on they run, run, run.

 

The purpled hair boy was the first one to jump on the train, dangling his arms out for the next boy to grab. Everybody made it to the train except for one.

 

“Jeongguk!” the small pink haired one cried out.

 

Jeongguk can hear the others calling his name, urging him on to run faster. He did his best, he always did so. The winter wind was cutting through his skin and the sleet blurred his vision but he did not stop. He will never stop.

 

A warm hand grabbed his arm before a single tear fell from his eyes.

 

…

 

Jeongguk wokes up in a jolt. His heart was beating loudly as he whipped his head around to search for his band of brothers. A sigh of relief left his chapped lips when a comforting hand wound around his own.

 

“I’m here” the boy with the broad shoulders said in a hushed tone. “Everyone’s here don’t worry” the smile on his lips looks tired but still assuring.

 

An hour passed since they barely made it on the train. He almost lost them but they were all here now, huddled together for warmth.

 

“Where is this train going to hyung?” Jeongguk asked the other. He was the only one awake, watching over all of them, one arm wrapped around Jeongguk’s small frame, the other around the boy with the sunshine smile.

 

“I don’t know Gukkie” he sighed. “But it will be far away from here. Far away from this wretched place” he kissed the top of Jeongguk’s head as if sealing the promise of a better future.

 

“It’s almost spring isn’t it? Past the end of this cold winter the flowers will bloom once again, right Hyung?” Jeongguk looks up at him, eyes sparkling with hope. “I want to see Cherry Blossoms bloom.”

 

“Well, look over there” the older one pointed to the pink haired boy wrapped in the arms of sunshine boy. “We have our own cherry blossom right here”

 

Jeongguk let out a small laugh before he closed his eyes again. Images of pink flowers and pink hair flowing against the wind flashed on his mind.

 

The next time he woke up though, everything was red.

 

That was all he could see. Red.

 

Red painted his hand as he reached out to the person lying next to him. He realized that it wasn’t a person, it was nothing but a head. Pink hair splayed on the ground, covered in red. Jeongguk would let out a scream if he could, but the pain that shot through his entire body made him unable to speak. He tried to stand up, ignoring the throbbing wound on his arm. He was able to do so, but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt the ground beneath him shift.

 

There was a fire somewhere up ahead, the brightness blinding him momentarily. Pieces of metal that was once the train they used to escape scattered against the snow. The air was filled with the smell of gasoline and ashes were dancing with the snow around him, but that was not what made him gag.

 

His friend, who has — had — a deep, cold voice yet warm laughter was was wedged between the railroad track he was listening to just a while ago, and the train itself. His lifeless eyes staring back at him.

 

The purple haired boy has his body on top of the pink haired boy’s headless one. A long metal bar pierced through them.

 

Sunshine boy was flung farther away from them, red oozing out of his head caused by its impact to the ground.

 

Jeongguk felt a bile rising out of his throat. Just a few feet away from him, was a body with broad shoulders that made him feel safe before, now twisted in painful angles.

 

Everything was red.

 

Everyone was dead.

 

Everything was red …

 

Before it became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Come on don't be shy and leave a comment :) or you can talk to me (I'm @nochuga on twitter). This fic happened because I have Spring Day on loop almost everyday and then when I tried to distract myself from it, I watched their WINGS short stories and THEN prologue so here we are yeah.
> 
> /also please leave a kudos it boosts my spirits up thank you!/
> 
> The next chapter will be up within this week. Just a lil warning tho:  
>  _This is only the beginning._


	2. The First Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Wassup! I just want to let you guys know that I was really happy when this story reached 180+ hits in less than 24hours >___< I know it's not much but I'm grateful for the small things. There are no additional warnings for this chapter since I don't think it's as intense as the first one.

It was bound to happen.

 

Yoongi believed that life was a series of tangled choices and inevitable outcomes, thus making things bound to happen in one way or another. He held this belief as he stood outside the glass doors of Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital. Even as he stepped passed the threshold of the building, he believed that the following events were indeed bound to happen.

The first thing he saw when he entered the building were a pair of big, round, curious eyes peeking at him. Yoongi was used to being treated like this, like he was some sort of a sculpture that fascinates everyone, well, everyone that wasn't right in their minds that is.

"Snow," the owner of the eyes said.

"Ah sorry" Yoongi said, realizing that his coat was still covered in snow. He tried to shake away some of the flakes and as he reached for his hair, the boy caught his wrist. 

"No. Not that. You're beautiful, like snow" the younger boy said and smiled at him, his two front teeth bigger than the rest.

Yoongi was taken aback, he was used to patients saying random things like this but he can't help the heat that crawled up his cheeks when the boy spoke. Maybe it was the way he said it, maybe it was how his plush lips formed the words, or maybe it was something else.

 

"Dr. Min! I'm sorry for making you wait, there was a situation with one of the patients but it is all good now" a man said as he rushed towards Yoongi. He was taller than him but he looked lanky. His white coat — same as the one inside Yoongi's bag — billowing behind him as his long legs moved faster. He stopped midway to look at a nurse then at the patient who was still holding Yoongi's wrist, a silent order that meant _Take him away._

"I see one of our patients already welcomed you", the doctor said as he came closer, his plush red lips smiling the smile some doctors give to crying children when they were trying to mask their annoyance.

"No it's okay, no harm done" Yoongi said, carefully unwrapping the boy's fingers from his wrist then tapping it as an assurance that everything will be okay. Yoongi watched him as the nurse dragged him away and the boy watched him back, eyes never leaving the man even as he turned around a corner.

"Ah! I apologize I forgot my manners, my name is Chae Hyungwon and I'm the warden here" he held out his right hand for Yoongi after bending his body in a deep respectful bow.

"My name is Min Yoongi. Please take care of me" Yoongi took the offered hand in both of his and shook it three times.

"My office is this way, kindly follow me", Dr. Chae said to him, and started to walk away.

 

...

 

Yoongi leaned on his desk, looking around his new office, the conversation he had with Dr. Chae playing on his mind. It was obvious that the warden did not like Yoongi but he kept a fake smile plastered on his face for the whole 10 minutes that he was there. Yoongi cannot do anything but sigh to himself. The other doctor looked young still, just a year or two older than Yoongi, and that could have been the reason for his hostility. Unlike doctors his age, Min Yoongi was regarded as a genius, a prodigy, having been the one to discover new methods of Psychotherapy and, his biggest achievement of all, being a part of the team of researchers that renamed Multiple Personality Disorder as _Dissociative Identity Disorder._ That was the very reason why he was assigned to Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital, a mental health facility hidden in the mountains near the small city of Gwangju. He wanted to expand his research, and one of his seniors referred him to the hospital to study the case of a boy known to have the disorder. He hated rural hospitals for their antiquated ways but he had no choice.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie. A nurse was standing in the doorway, the same nurse that dragged the boy earlier. He has a lithe body and a nest of long, delicate blond hair.

“Dr. Min, I’m Yoon Jeonghan the head nurse here” he said as he bowed down, some of his hair escaping from his pony tail. “The Warden asked me to hand this to you” he tucked the fallen strands behind his ear as he walked towards Yoongi. Reading his movements Yoongi can tell that the other was trying to be seductive. The way their fingers brushed against each other when he took the folder away from him confirmed his guess.

Yoongi dropped the folder on his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pockets. The head nurse noticed him doing so told him off, “You can’t smoke here doctor.”

“Is that so?” Yoongi pushed his glasses up and let out a chuckle before tucking the pack back in his pockets. He expected to find a scornful look on the other’s face but there was only an amused smile there.

“Go to the garden if you want to smoke, but I guess you don’t know where that is. I’m willing to give you a tour if you want to” Jeonghan stated, head tilted a bit on the side, playful and mocking.

“Sure let’s go”, Yoongi said walking after him.

Yoongi followed Jeonghan out into the hallway. He tried to tune out most of Jeonghan’s flirtatious remarks but he was able to get his bearings. His office was on the same floor as the Warden’s on the second level. Jeonghan said that it was Dr. Chae’s office before until he replaced the old warden. The patients’ quarters are on the 3rd floor but there were selected individuals assigned to the rooms on the second floor. They were the ones that needed “close monitoring” and his patient was one of them. The first floor contained the lobby, the lounge, and the kitchen.

“There are other rooms still but it would be more fun if you find it yourself right? Like my room for example” Jeonghan quirked an eyebrow as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was nothing but an attempt to tease him but Yoongi also knew that he was not lying. The hospital looked big from outside even more so inside. He knew that old hospitals like this often nestled secrets — deep, dark secrets.

They turned around the corner to the hallway that leads to the kitchen when Yoongi heard someone scream. It was coming from the room in front of them. Yoongi ignored Jeonghan’s words and went inside. It looked like a bathroom but it was more than that. The grimy tile was wet from the water sloshing from one of the tubs in the row., where a patient was thrashing, trying to escape the ice cold water as two nurses tried to submerge him.

“Mingyu, Wonwoo what’s going on?” Jeonghan asked the two.

“Dr. Chae ordered hydrotherapy for Kihyun since he was being violent” one of the nurses answered. His sharp canine pressed against his lower lip as he exerted more effort to push the boy down. “Wonwoo, hold his legs” he ordered the other nurse.

_Hydrotherapy_. Yoongi cannot believe that the warden still use outdated types of treatments. He took a step forward but Jeonghan blocked his way.

“The garden is through the backdoor in the kitchen, it’s not hard to find”, in the nurse said but Yoongi was looking past his shoulders. “He’s not your patient, Doctor” Jeonghan’s eyes were serious when Yoongi looked at him, all hint of playfulness gone.

Yoongi decided that it will do him no good to interfere. He does not have that kind of power, but the association has, so he made a mental note to report this to them as he walked towards the kitchen.

…

The snow stopped falling and the sky was clear. It was stupid to come out in the cold just to smoke but Yoongi was grateful for its openness — it was getting claustrophobic in there. He walked a bit farther from the hospital, the activity helping him clear his mind.

He raised his head as he let out the smoke he just breathed in and noticed a pair of shoes dangling from the tree in front of him. He remembered something he read before; in some neighborhood, shoes hanging from a tree means someone has died. When he huffed out another stream of smoke, something from behind the trees flashed. It was a boy with a shock of pink hair.

Yoongi got startled and took a step back.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something” the pink haired boy said to him.

“Jihoon! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my brother on his first day on the job? I even made you kimchi” Jihoon pouted, raising the paper bag he was holding.

“You came all the way from Seoul just to give me kimchi?” Yoongi scoffed at him.

“Why not? I know how bad you are at taking care of yourself and how worse hospital food tastes like” Jihoon smiled at him.

“I told you never to visit me when I’m at an asylum. It’s …” he stopped to take one last puff before crushing the thing under his foot. “… _crazy_ in here.”

“The disease of the mind is not contagious” Jihoon quoted Yoongi.

“Sometimes it is, now come here you little prick” he hugged his little brother and ruffled his hair before letting him go. “I didn’t know dyed hair is allowed in elementary school”

“Fuck off Hyung I’m a college student” Jihoon slapped his hand away.

“You’re still a baby to me” Yoongi pulled his brother to his side “Let’s go inside and eat that masterpiece of yours.”

_“Hyung?”_ a voice that belonged to neither of them called out, hesitant.

“Hyung!” Yoongi heard before a body slammed against his brother, caging him in a bone crushing hug. “Hyung I missed you so much where have you been all this time?” the boy was shaking, a sob wracking his frame.

Yoongi tried to pry the boy away from Jihoon but he clung to him like his life depended on it. Jihoon was starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. A steady stream of tears flowed from the boy’s eyes as he repeats his words over and over again. It was only when his head twitched to the side that Yoongi realized who the boy was.

“Jeongguk!” Jeonghan was running towards them with Mingyu and Wonwoo following behind him.

Yoongi was finally able to rip Jeongguk away from his brother when the boy got distracted. Jihoon was taking a lungful of air, both hands clutching his chest, pieces of kimchi scattered all over the snow covered ground.

“You really should’ve read his files first” Jeonghan glared at Yoongi as he helped the other two nurses put Jeongguk in a straight jacket.

“Hyung! Please don’t let them take me away!” Jeongguk screamed. “Please, please, please” he then convulsed, his body collapsed on the floor in pain. One of the nurses, Wonwoo, crouched down to tranquilize him.

“Get him away from here” Jeonghan looked at Jihoon then at Yoongi before walking away.

…

Yoongi immediately went back to his office after saying goodbye to Jihoon. He grabbed the folder from where he tossed it a while ago, giving it a once over.

_Jeon Jeongguk, 18, Born in Busan, Diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder,_ the file read.

Yoongi skipped his personal info — he decided he will read that later — and went straight to his history. If Yoongi was not mistaken, there was a big possibility that he just saw his patient’s first _switch_ and so he wanted to find out what triggered it.

The list was longer than what he expected. Based on his research with his team, the most number of possible triggers they witnessed so far was 5, and Jeongguk had 10.

  1. _Fire_
  2. _People fighting_
  3. _Sharp objects_
  4. _Blood_
  5. _The color pink_
  6. _Cameras_



Yoongi did not finish the list when he found out what he was looking for.

_Jihoon’s hair triggered his change of state_ , he thought. Yoongi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should be more careful from now on, he cannot jeopardize his position and fail his research. He decided to visit his patient.

The boy must still be passed out depending on the dose administered to him, but he just wanted to check his condition. He walked towards the room indicated on Jeongguk’s file, _Room 205_. He did not reach it though. As he walked the dimly lit hallway, he passed by a room identical to the one he saw before. Rows of bathtubs lined one side of the wall. He noticed an arm dangling out of the one near the door, the rest of the body was deep in the water. Yoongi ran towards it, afraid that whoever that person was could probably be dead. His steps halted when he saw bubbles rising up the water, a sign that the person was still breathing. He reached out his arm but the person grabbed his first.

His instinct kicked first and his heart thumped against his chest in panic, but it was only for a few seconds. He grabbed the arm of the person and pulled him up into a sitting position. Yoongi recognized him immediately.

“Jeongguk! What are you doing? Did the nurses put you here?” Yoongi spewed out the string of questions in one breathing.

The boy was wearing nothing but a flimsy white tank top sticking to his skin. When the boy’s lungs recovered from the lack of air, he looked up at Yoongi and smiled.

“I did it! I held my breath for 30 seconds, but I didn’t die” he said through chattering teeth, the last words uttered as if he was disappointed with himself.

“Jeongguk” was all Yoongi could say.

“Me? No you must be mistaken I’m Jimin, Park Jimin” his voice has a higher pitch than before. “Are you new here?”

“Yes, I will be your personal doctor from now on. My name is Min Yoongi” the doctor knew better than to further confuse his patient.

“Personal? Like you will be mine and mine alone?” Jimin inquired head bowed down looking at his hands submerged in the water.

Yoongi did not answer.

“Then …” the boy was rising out of the tub. Yoongi noticed that he was naked from the waist down, the boy’s member half-hard from the cold. “Do you wanna play with me too, Doctor?” Jeongguk, no, Jimin held his aching member and started pumping it slowly.

Yoongi gulped at the sight, the boy was enticing no doubt, but it was unethical to engage in a sexual activity with your patient and that was not Yoongi’s reason for being here in the first place. “Stop that, it’s not time to play. Get out of the tub” Yoongi commanded.

“You want to do it in the chamber?” Jimin panted as his fist move faster.

“No. Jeong — Jimin, stop it” Yoongi’s voice was calm yet full of authority.

The boy stopped his movements and went still for a few seconds. When Yoongi took a step forward, he looked up at him through his wet fringes. “Am I not enough? Am I not enough for YOU?!” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s collar and forced his head down trying to get to his lips. Yoongi could feel Jimin’s cock as he rutted the doctor’s thigh. “Please take me with you, please, please, I’ll be good please” the boy cried out.

A nurse, different from the other three he met this morning came rushing in, holding a syringe, which he plunged against Jimin’s arm in an instant. “I’ll take it from here doctor”, the nurse said but Yoongi did not let the situation slide.

“Are you assigned to him? How dare you leave him alone when he just switched?” Yoongi was furious.

“He’s not the only patient here you know?” the nurse retorted as he dragged Jimin’s limp body away. Yoongi was left standing there, his clothes dripping from Jimin’s attack. The stress of the long drive and an empty stomach crumbling down on him. He wrung the end of his dress shirt before stepping out of the room. The cold was starting to seep through his bones. He felt it before he even saw it, — the pairs of eyes staring at him — watching him — some in fear, some in plain curiosity. A number of patients went out of their rooms to get a glimpse of the scene and it made Yoongi explode.

“Get back to your rooms! Where are the staff here?” Yoongi shouted _. They labelled these patients as “needing more attention” yet they kept on leaving them alone._ Yoongi thought as he made his way back to his office, furious at the hospital’s system.

Someone grabbed his arms and turned him around. It was an old woman, her grip was way too strong for her age. Her eyes were wild and frantic as he stared at Yoongi. “That boy” she started to whisper. “That boy is dangerous, stay away from him!” her lips were quivering as she spoke.

Yoongi then noticed Mingyu walking towards them pulling the old woman away. She did not put up a fight and let herself be dragged away but she was still shouting “That boy is possessed by demons! FIVE DEMONS! STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE’S DANGEROUS! SAVE YOURSELF!” her voice rang through the whole floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> To avoid confusion, please bear in mind that I will be using the name of Jeongguk's current identity whenever he switches personalities.
> 
> ++++
> 
> How was it? ISTG I had the entire chapter visualized while I was on the bus but as soon as I opened my laptop to type it down I ended up just staring at the screen, so I was not really satisfied with this chapter T_T Note to self: Always write down your ideas as soon as it hit you.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions?  
> Anything you want to see the in next chapter?  
> Anything confusing you? 
> 
> I'll try my best to answer all of them or find me on Twitter (@nochuga)
> 
> Also, I'm a hoe for Kudos so .... yeah.


	3. A Sturdy Back but Brittle Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter Title from Kill Our Way to Heaven by Michl)
> 
> I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I barely get 4 hours of sleep a day so forgive me TT_TT. Thanks to all the wonderful people who liked this story and all of your wonderful comments. Just keep 'em coming.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> \- mentions of rape  
> \- blood  
> \- knife play (?)
> 
> Enjoy my dears.

Yoongi stared at his cup of coffee as its content stared back at him like an abyss, waiting to swallow him whole. He did not have much sleep last night, well, the hours he spent awake were greater than the hours he spent asleep anyway but he really wanted to get a well-deserved rest first before he plunged himself into his drowning pool of work again. He remembered Jihoon teasing him before about how his job was easy, just sitting there observing people while pretending to listen to their woes and whines. He would always flick his little brother’s forehead before defending his occupation. It wasn’t as easy as it looked like. People have this thinking that getting tired was only caused by physical activities, they didn’t know that mental activities were just as strenuous if not more.

“Doctor?” a voice pulled Yoongi out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man standing by the stove, one hand holding a frying pan over the low fire and the other waving a spatula in his direction. “I was asking you how would you like your eggs?” the man continued. His body was well-built, arms muscular and just downright manly — unlike Yoongi who has legs that would put any other woman to shame — but the black frilly apron wrapped around his narrow waist made him look like an expectant mother.

“Anything aside from burnt thank you” Yoongi replied before taking a sip of his coffee — black, no cream, no sugar. He witnessed how Wonho, the man assigned to the kitchen, managed to burn almost all the pancakes he made earlier, which were then served to the unfortunate patients. Yoongi knew that the patients will not mind and that the hospital cannot afford to waste any food, but it still made him sick. The patients were still humans after all, no matter what society calls them.

“I do apologize. The warden usually does all the cooking around here. The only things I can make are a good cup of coffee and a heartwarming bowl of ramen.” Wonho said before cracking an egg over the pan. Yoongi agreed with him though, the coffee was excellent and he cannot wait to have a bowl of ramen later and maybe – hold on, what?

“The Warden? You mean Dr. Chae?” Yoongi asked, confused, spilling some coffee on his coat. The doctor looked delicate but he didn’t look like someone who knew his way around a kitchen.

“What? Of course not, Dr. Chae knows no shit about food aside from eating it or like most of the time criticizing it” Wonho chuckled as he added another egg. “I was talking about the old Warden. He was meticulous with everything, from the bed sheets that the patients use to the food that they eat. Dr. Kim was a nice man” his voice went solemn as he finished his sentence.

“What happened to him?” Yoongi asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs, cursing when he realized it was still too hot for his tongue. He looked up at Wonho expectantly but the other was already gone.

A cold wind breezed in through the back door that Wonho probably left open.

 

….

 

Jimin won’t stop squirming on his seat. He kept his head hung low but he glanced at the camera in front of him every now and then. Small fingers trapped between his teeth as he nibbled them, the other hand fraying the ends of his too long blue sweater.

“What are we doing today doctor?” he said in a small voice.

Yoongi shuffled the papers strewn on his desk before looking up at the boy sitting on the couch across from him. He folded his hands in front of him, elbows planted on his mahogany desk, his chin rested on top of his intertwined fingers.

"We're just going to talk Jimin. Tell me, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good doctor! I'm a good boy, Nurse Jeonghan said so."

Yoongi did not miss the boy's manner of speech. It was sweet, downright adorable but it wasn’t supposed to be. He looked at the patient file again and the number 18 flashed at him, indicating the host's real age.

"Jimin? Do you know how old are you?" Yoongi asked the boy.

The boy contemplated for a while, eyebrows scrunched up together, before answering. "I am 8 doctor, but Kookie is younger, he's only 6"

The doctor was not expecting Jimin to speak for Jungkook as well but he wrote down the information anyway, under the column for _Facts Communicated_. "Jimin, do you think you can let Jungkook out for a while?" Yoongi asked he wanted to observe how each personalities would switch back.

"No. He's busy" Jimin crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Where is he now? Is he in a sort of room? Is he in some place?" Yoongi continued to ask. There's a reason why he opted to be a researcher rather than a therapist, his patience was too thin for beating around the bush. He'd rather observe his subjects, empathy was not his best skill after all.

"Well, he's with hyungs now. They're asleep shhh" Jimin whispered as if Jungkook and his _hyungs_ , which Yoongi assumed were the other dormant personalities, were sleeping right beside him. He pressed an index finger against his lips and stared at the doctor with eyes open wide.

"I want to sleep too, I'm tired but I want to play first. I can't go back to my hyungs without playing first. Play with me Doctor please?" Jimin was starting to squirm in his seat.

"We have to do this first okay? I'll show you some pictures and you'll tell me what you see in them" Yoongi picked up the boards from the bottom drawer and walked around his desk so that he was standing in front of the boy. He raised the first board with nothing but some ink blots forming ambiguous shapes. The interpretation of his patient will determine Jimin's other conditions. "Now tell me what you see?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin giggled at the picture "That looks like Daddy putting his cock inside me"

The doctor was taken aback from his answer. He never expected such vulgar words from a patient in a child's state of mind. This kid's condition may not be as light as he thought.

"Okay," Yoongi sighed before switching the boards, showing Jimin the next image.

"That's uhm" Jimin tilted his head this way and that before answering "That's ChimChim sucking Daddy's cock"

It took five images and five equally obscene answers from Jimin for Yoongi to diagnose his patient with _Hypersexuality_ or _Satyriasis_. He wrote this information under the column for _Facts Observed_.

“Can we play now doctor?” Jimin asked in a rather impatient tone.

Yoongi stopped writing his observations and paid attention to the boy. He decided to humor him and play along, not knowing the danger he was putting himself in. “What would you want to play Jiminie?” the nickname came out of nowhere and Yoongi would curse himself if not for the way Jimin’s eyes sparkled upon hearing it.

Jimin immediately parted his legs and reached for his already hard dick. "The pictures, I want to do them," he said, continuing to palm himself through the hospital pants he was wearing.

"No, no Jimin let's play another game okay?" Yoongi said doing his best to sound unaffected by the delectable sight in front of him. Jimin's sweaty hair was starting to clump and stick to his forehead. His cheeks were painted a delicious color of peach gradually turning into a darker shade of red. His lips slick with spit and slightly parted moaning strings of _please_ , _please_ , _please_. Oh he was so, so beautiful and Yoongi was so, so, fucking affected.

A memory hit Yoongi then, a shameful one that he managed to shove down the center of the earth towards hell where he thought he will end up someday. It hit him like a fucking wrecking ball, and his metaphorical walls cracked, not yet entirely shattered. Images of a girl, drunk and was so out of her mind, drugged perhaps. She looked the same as the boy in front of him, crying, pleading, but unlike Jimin she was begging Yoongi to stop, but he didn't, he couldn't.

"No" Yoongi murmured either to the boy in front of him or to the girl haunting his memories.

"I want to play now!" Jimin shrieked and kicked the coffee table.

Yoongi's plan was to just let him be and wait until he tires himself out but in the midst of his tantrums he noticed something else.

"I want to go out, put him to sleep" Jimin's voice changed, it was deep and manly. Another personality.

"How would I do that?" Yoongi asked, wanting to observe this new personality.

"Fuck him," the other personality said before letting out a spine-tingling laugh.

Yoongi cursed his curious self. He wanted to believe that he was only curious if sex would trigger a switch but whenever he looked back at this moment, he couldn't deny that something else made him walk over to Jimin, held both of his wrist and pressed him against the couch.

"Be a good boy and don't make too much noise okay?" Yoongi whispered against Jimin's ears

The boy fucking giggled. "Yes I'll be a good boy for Doctor"

He didn't want to kiss Jimin, because kissing gives way to feelings and feelings fuck up everything but when the younger lick his plump lips, Yoongi's lost all his rational thoughts. He leaned down and tentatively touched his lips against Jimin's. The boy smiled into the kiss before pushing his tongue in between Yoongi's lips. The doctor moaned at the sweet, _sweet_ taste of Jimin and he unconsciously grinded against his crotch. Jimin's cock was already hard and it was heaven against Yoongi's half-hard one.

"Fuck baby you're so good" Yoongi devoured Jimin's lips, alternating between kiss, lick and bite. It didn't took long until the tightness in his pants felt uncomfortable so he reached down to free his member, lips not living Jimin's skin. He wanted to mark the boy, paint his neck purple and blue but then he would have to explain to Jeonghan what happened so settled with sucking his perky nipples instead.

"Doctor … ahh…" Jimin's moans were soft, trying his best to follow his Doctor's orders, but it was still making Yoongi crazy.

Yoongi palmed Jimin's crotch and the boy almost screamed in pleasure. "Doctor fuck me now please." Jimin begged.

"We don't have lube baby boy" Yoongi said hands reaching inside Jimin's pants and pumping the boy's thick member.

Jimin didn't say anything, he simply reached for Yoongi's other hand and sucked each digit well, coating each one with as much saliva as he can. Yoongi shuddered at the image below him. Jimin's plump lips around his fingers was nothing but _pure sin_.

"That's enough baby. Open your legs for me" Yoongi growled, adjusting himself between Jimin's open legs. He pulled down his pants and took in the beauty that was Jimin's naked body. So pliant, so ready for him.

He sucked Jimin's cock while pushing one finger in to distract him from the pain. Jimin was so tight and his fingers were getting dry, so he pulled it out and licked the boy's hole to make it wet.

"Ahh … Doctor … more" Jimin was already a mess. Yoongi's tongue was sinfully evil but he wanted more, more, _more_.

Yoongi felt Jimin getting impatient, so he pushed two fingers in, three, then four, making sure that he was opened well for him.

"I'm ready, please" Jimin cried out.

"Alright baby, I'm going in" Yoongi aligned his cock with Jimin's hole and pushed in slowly.

"Move" Jimin ordered, impatient.

"Such an impatient slut are we?" Yoongi smirked. He wasted no time and gradually changed his paced, faster, faster, _faster_. He thrust against Jimin's small frame, hard, hitting the boy's prostate again and again. Jimin was biting his arm to prevent himself from screaming. Yoongi was afraid he might draw blood, so he replaced it with his lips.

"Can Chimchim… ah … ah.. Can chimchim come?" Jimin said against his lips.

"Come untouched for me baby" Yoongi ordered and Jimin did. He felt the boy's warm cum against his stomach and it pushed him over the edge. He came inside Jimin, but the boy was already drifting off to sleep.

Yoongi tried his best to clean both of them and making them look a bit decent. He should probably bring Jimin back to his room but tiredness swept over him and he passed out beside the boy on the couch.

 

 ...

 

Yoongi wasn't sure what time it is but he felt so hot. Somethings heavy thing was crushing his lungs and a stinging pain was burning in his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Jimin on top of him, but it wasn't Jimin, it wasn't Jungkook either. His eyes were warm but glinting with mischief.

The body on top of him brought out a knife and licked the blood off of it. Yoongi reached for his cheek and felt wetness there. He pushed the boy away from him, making both of them toppled down the couch.

Yoongi looked at his hand now painted crimson with his blood. He stood up and walked towards the small mirror on the wall. There was a long gash on his face, it wasn't deep enough to leave a permanent scar but it was still painful as hell.

The boy behind him laughed, the same laugh he heard before. Yoongi could see his reflection in the mirror and the boy smiled widely at him.

 

"Red suits you doesn't it? Like blood on the snow", he said.

 

Yoongi's heart was beating hard on his chest but he tried to keep his voice steady. "Who are you?" he asked.

 

"Hello, Doctor. My name is Taehyung, but you can call me V" the boy answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?


End file.
